1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of manufacturing a semiconductor package module, and to a technique of forming a molded part on a board.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor package module may have a structure in which one or more elements are mounted on a board. The board and the elements are covered by an insulating layer, and the insulating layer may be a resin layer containing a mixture of epoxy and a filler.
In order to protect the elements, a molded part is formed to cover the elements.
After the formation of the molded part, a top package is formed by forming a wiring layer (a Cu layer or the like) of a circuit and mounting elements thereon above the bottom package in order to complete the manufacturing process of a bottom package.
During the formation of the top package, the wiring layer needs to be coupled to an outer surface of the molded part. However, the process is complicated by the fact that the outer surface of the molded part does not have surface roughness sufficient for the wiring layer to be coupled thereto.
Thus, an apparatus and method of manufacturing a semiconductor package module addressing the manufacturing issues is desirable.